Behind Closed Doors
by PickaPicChallenge
Summary: One is the mayor, happily married to the perfect woman, adored by the townspeople. The other is the sheriff, distant, gruff and feared. They both have secrets that can only be shared behind closed doors.


**Pick a Pic Challenge**

**Title: **Behind Closed Doors

**Banner #: **162

**Word Count: **4760

**Pairing: **Jasper/Jacob

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Rating/Disclaimer: **MA/NC-17

**Summary: **One is the mayor, happily married to the perfect woman, adored by the townspeople. The other is the sheriff, distant, gruff and feared. They both have secrets that can only be shared behind closed doors.

_**~Behind Closed Doors~**_

**JasperPOV**

I should've been happy.

The wide smile on my face as I made my way through town, stopping to chat with the townsfolk, should've been real.

After all, I had a great life. I'd had a beautiful wife. I lived in a better than average house. My health was good. I was well liked by my constituents and I was the mayor of Sweetwater.

Once upon a time, I was at least satisfied with my life. I could accept the hand I'd been dealt and even though the smile didn't reach my eyes, at least it was genuine... accepting.

That all changed when Jacob Black moved into my town and became sheriff a year ago.

While Sweetwater was quiet, and the worst criminal activity was usually rambunctious teens sneaking out at night to tip cows, the people were still quite particular over their elected officials. Sheriff Black had just moved here from El Paso, where he'd been the sheriff for five years running, so they were ecstatic to have him... even if he never smiled, even if his distant demeanor frightened the younger citizens. A little fear was good if it helped keep order.

In fact, the few initial run-ins I'd had with him, he'd kept to himself, using as few words as possible to engage in conversation. He did not volunteer information, nor did he willing participate in anything social unless it was required. He was just always on the side... watching.

The Christmas celebration that the town always held was when things shifted. When I was forced to look at my life and acknowledge, at least to myself, that it was all a farce.

All elected officials, from myself down to the school board members, were expected to attend the Holiday Extravaganza. It was one of the few times each year that the people could approach us freely and get to know us, no desks or timers intruding. Fourth of July and Founder's Day were the other two times we all came together like this.

The music was loud and the atmosphere of the season was all around as the glasses were kept full of heavily spiked eggnog and other punches and, of course, beer. There was never a shortage of beer at a Sweetwater event.

My wife of two years, Rosalie, was beautiful in her fitted white gown. Against her deeply tanned skin, the white made her look angelic while the red accessories, her shoes, her jewelry, her lips... added a hint of devil. I knew she was sexy as sin, but it did nothing for me. I could appreciate the fine detailing of her outfit, but I had no physical reaction to how good she looked.

I never did.

And that was our little secret.

The festivity of the evening, paired with the free flowing alcohol, had made me quite warm and light headed. It was one of those situations where the feeling just crept up on ya out of nowhere and I knew I needed some fresh air. I leaned over to whisper in Rosalie's ear, making it appear I was getting a little frisky with my wife, when all I did was tell her I was stepping out. Her dark eyes with her heavy brows displayed her true heritage despite the platinum blonde she kept her hair. She blinked and tipped her head down to acknowledge me.

I exited out the back of the building, having noticed that everyone else was going out front for their smoke breaks. I wanted some quiet, needed a few minutes to myself. I entered the dark alley and moved to the side a few feet down from the door. I propped a foot against the wall and dug out my smokes.

Popping the end of a hand rolled into my mouth, I started patting myself down, searching for my lighter. Out of nowhere there was a soft click, followed by a small burst of orange flame. As I moved towards it, it came at me.

I closed my eyes as I inhaled deeply, sucking the nicotine into my body like a fiend. I exhaled slowly and opened my eyes to find they'd adjusted to the darkness and I was stood a mere foot away from Sheriff Black, who seemed to be eyeing me hungrily.

My body sprang to life under his piercing gaze. My nipples pebbled into steel nubs, my skin started crackling and my suit trousers were suddenly way too tight.

_Fuck! Please no... not here, _I silently begged to the powers that be. Small west Texas towns did NOT take kindly to gays.

I could NOT be attracted to Sheriff Jacob Black. I just couldn't be. And he sure as hell couldn't be reacting like this to the likes of me. My wife perhaps, but not me.

"Thanks, Black," I said gruffly and he grunted back at me, the sounding making my dick jump.

"It's nothing, Hale," he muttered and I was entranced watching his full lips move. I snapped my head side to side, trying to clear the cobwebby feeling I seemed trapped in.

"... is quite lovely. She has very dynamic features, unforgettable." I finally came to focus on his words, trying to kick start my brain to figure out what he was talking about though I was having difficulty due to the sultriness in his tone that I'd never heard before.

He leaned forward, placing his lips just outside my ear, I sniffed his woodsy scent, piney and rich, as his hot moist breath slinked over my skin while he spoke, "Tell me, Jasper, it's been two years since you said 'I do', but have you made love to your wife yet? Better still, have you _fucked_ her yet?" I was hung up on the way he'd said my name, and the way 'fucked' had rolled off his tongue like molasses, peaking on the 'ck'.

I sucked in my breath sharply as I stumbled back away from him, dragging my shoulder along the stucco exterior of the building. "My wife, and any of the intimacies I share with her, are none of your..."

"Business?" he cut me off, finishing my sentence himself. "Oh, but I think it is. I have reason to believe that yours is a marriage of convenience, a front for you, a green card for her. And wouldn't the kind people of Sweetwater be heartbroken to learn the truth about their beloved mayor?"

"A front for me?" I asked, choosing to ignore his claim regarding Rosalie. But he pressed, taking a step towards me; closing the distance I'd opened.

"I worked with Border Patrol for five years, Jasper," again, it sounded like he almost purred my name and I got dizzy, "I very clearly remember your girl trying to get into the state, not once, but on multiple occasions."

My stomach began rolling. There had been no shared 'magic moment', I'd completely misread him. Oh, and I was probably about to lose my job. An acidic burp crawled up my throat and I fought it as he continued.

"Got me thinking, 'now why would a respectable mayor be willing to enter into a fake marriage?'. And you know what I came up with?"

I swallowed down the bile that was pooling in my throat and shook my head 'no'. _Yes, unfortunately I had an idea..._

A slow grin spread across his face as he once again moved forward and put his lips to my ear. "I came up with the idea that if I were to offer to let you suck my cock, you'd jump at the chance because it's been way too long for you Jasper... hasn't it?" he finished by wrapping his lips around my earlobe and sucking.

I dropped my cigarette and reached for him. My fingers curled in his shirt as I fisted it and pulled him tight against me. "Don't fuck with me, Sheriff," I snarled, my lips only an inch from his.

He had technically already made the first move, talking about me blowing him and then sucking on my earlobe, but I was still hesitant, cautious. He hadn't actually shown me or told me he craved the flesh of men as I did. Too much was at stake, riding on what he would do next, for me to fall into a trap, if that was what this was.

I needed him to really make the first move... a no hands barred, physical move that would leave no doubt in my mind that he wasn't just fucking with me, but wanted to fuck me.

Rosalie would understand. We'd talked about how we would feel if the other ever took advantage of an opportunity should it arise, though neither of us actually expected that to happen here. She was content to be in safer living conditions and I was content to just pretend everything was normal. But we'd both agreed there would be no jealousy, no hard feelings if we sought out the sexual gratification we preferred with our own genders.

I'd been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that he'd dropped to his knees in front of me until I felt my zipper being lowered. I was speechless, holding my breath, as he reached into the open space of fabric and worked my dick out of the opening in my boxers. With my trousers still fastened at the band, his tongue flicked out and tasted me, sending a jolt of ardor straight up my dick and out through my limbs.

"Black?" I choked out.

With my dick firmly gripped in his hand, he looked up and with a deep, husky voice explained, "I'm giving you this one, Jasper. But know that the next time we meet, I will be claiming that tight ass of yours. Also, I think we're on a first name basis now, call me Jake." Nothing further came out of his mouth as he filled it with my erection.

He'd been right. It had been ages since my dick had seen any action other than my hand. I'd been tipsy when I'd come outside, I was completely sober now, the adrenaline rushing through me making my blood pump fast and hard. His mouth was oh so warm and slick and when he hollowed his cheeks, forcing his lips to clamp tighter around me, I knew I was done for.

My hand started smacking the side of the building. I could feel the stucco crumbling off and becoming embedded in my palm, as I fought not to buck my hips against his face.

"Fucking hell," I moaned out as his lips reached the base of my dick and he pressed his tongue flat underneath, letting his teeth scrape along the top as he slowly dragged his mouth back up, only to plunge back down and repeat the movement.

On the fifth pass, I lost it. It had been barreling down on me but I'd thought I had more control... how wrong I was. With no warning to either one of us, he was halfway up my dick when it suddenly started spurting. He plunged back down, forcing the head deep into his throat as he swallowed around me repeatedly.

My fingertips were burning from where I was now trying to dig them into the stucco, gripping to what I could to stay upright and on my feet.

The pulsing finally ceased and he pulled back, swirling his tongue around my tip to get every last drop before he tucked me back into my pants and pulled my zipper up. Miraculously my shirt was still tucked in and neat, my tie not even slightly out of place. He rose to his full height, which was taller than me so when he lowered his salty lips to mine, he had to dip his head.

The kiss was almost punishing as he pressed his arousal against my deflated sex, letting me feel just how large he was. I think my asshole trembled in anticipation.

As quickly as the kiss started, it was over and he was stepping away from me. "Until next time," he said roughly and disappeared through the door, back into the party.

Back into the facade.

I'd lit up another hand rolled, taking ragged pulls on it as I gulped the cancerous smoke into my lungs in a desperate attempt to calm myself before I followed him back in. I'd feared that as soon as I rejoined the party, everyone would know what had just happened.

But they didn't.

I was welcomed back, drinks were poured, and hands were shook. As soon as it was acceptable, I'd collected Rosalie and taken her home where I confessed everything. She'd listened patiently to my rambling until I stopped. Only then did she reach out and cup my face in her manicured hands, placing a kiss on my forehead, she'd pulled back, "Do not base your decisions on my fate, I'm a survivor and will endure. Do what your heart tells you is right. Just be careful mi amigo." She kissed me again, squeezed my shoulder and retired to her room.

Five weeks passed before Jake approached me again... on New Year's Eve. The only reason my hands did not have calluses was because of the amount of lotion I'd gone through as I'd re-lived that alley blowjob over and over again.

We'd made eye contact around town, but no words were ever exchanged... just the heated looks. It had been a slow torture as I waited for that 'next time' he'd promised, unsure if he expected me to make the next move or if I was supposed to wait on him. If I didn't hold such a prominent position, I would've cornered him the next day, but alas, I did.

So I'd waited.

I'd endured.

I'd suffered.

While it was five weeks before he approached me, it had only been four until he'd contacted me through the post. A simple letter with no return address, the envelope typed.

I'd been going through my mail, my office door wide open when I'd broken the seal on the letter. As I'd read the deep grooved, jagged writing, I'd grown hard as steel and found myself trapped at my desk.

_J~_

_I'm ready to claim that luscious backside of yours. You have one week. Prepare accordingly._

_ ~J_

It was one line of script and it had driven me to a heated desire in less time than it took to read it. Each time I read it again, my heart raced and my dick throbbed. I'd wrapped up my business for the day and headed home as soon as I could, where I begged for Rosalie's help.

We'd had a good laugh over that one. Two years of marriage and our first act of intimacy was her using a strap-on on me to see if I could still take it. I'd switched to self-prepping after that awkward night with only the memory of how he'd felt pressed against me to judge just how prepared I needed to be.

Needless to say, when New Year's Eve rolled around, I'd spent the day on an emotional rollercoaster. Nervous. Excited. Paranoid. Aroused... most of all, aroused.

Rose had gone to Dallas for the weekend, hoping to score some lady loving in Deep Ellum. The townspeople assumed, because they'd been told, that I'd taken her to the Big D to ring in the New Year in style.

The house was dark when he arrived. No sooner had I closed the door behind him, had I found myself smashed against said door as his lips crashed into mine. The next several minutes became a heated wrestling match as we stripped each other down, our nails accidentally scratching as our lips and teeth sought out flesh to sample.

As forcefully as it'd all started, it stopped as he grabbed the sides of my head and pulled me close to his face, "On your knees." He released the tight grip in my hair and I complied without argument.

My eyes were adjusted to the dimness already as I'd been waiting in the dark, so as I looked over him, my need for him grew. I didn't think he was quite as long as me, but it would be close. He was definitely thicker than me, thicker than I'd imagined from my memories. I had no doubts I was going to be hurting come morning.

And I didn't care.

I looked up at him through my lashes, asking silent permission to taste him. His upper lip curled into a snarl as he ordered, "Do it." Something about the firmness of his tone tightened muscles in my lower belly. _Maybe he needed to be in total control, had to be calling all the shots, to be okay with this in his head? _

It made me determined to make this as good as I could. I wanted to show him that there was no shame in finding pleasure in another man's body by giving him all of mine... which I did that night. He claimed my ass repeatedly with a tender yet passionate style that had me cumming with newfound speed as the level on the lube bottle steadily lowered.

It took several months before the irony of that decision, against the life I was living, sank in. All because Rose used almost my exact words, about finding no shame in love, as she explained that she'd met someone and was moving to Dallas. And that she wanted a divorce.

Six months' worth of memories of my stolen times with Jake came crashing down on me. How we usually met outside of town, meeting up at hotels to fuck our need out of our systems, only to go back and let it build until we could stand it no longer. Rose's trips to Dallas increasing in frequency. How Jake had softened with me a little more each time we were together. His words evolving from commands, to requests and here of late, to begging and pleading.

As I reflected on it all, I had an epiphany.

We'd fallen for each other.

And I had some decisions to make.

I wished Rose the best of luck, helping her move to Dallas where we had the marriage amicably dissolved. I understood that it was goodbye for us. She was giving up her green card by divorcing me, but she and Alice had plans to disappear. Alice had a trust account that rivaled the bellies of the Gringotts wizarding bank described in that Harry Potter series, so they were going to travel the world... after Alice bought Rose a new American identity.

Jake and I met two weeks before the city party and I shared my revelations with him. After a satisfying shared oral orgasm with him, where we'd sucked each other's cocks as we'd fingered the other's holes, I told him what I planned to do.

It had never occurred to me that he didn't feel the same way about me as I felt about him. As he'd darted from the bed and hastily pulled his clothes on, giving me a stunted "I can't" as he'd run out the door, I'd been left wondering if these months had been 'just sex' to him.

_How could I have misjudged?_

_Hadn't I seen the way his eyes lit up whenever we'd pass in town?_

_What about the fact that when we first started, he'd refused to be topped, but now he relished in giving as much as taking?_

These questions and more ran around in my head as I sensed myself dropping into a state of despair as the days went by. Jake became almost undetectable around town... the couple of glimpses of him I did get, showing me a different man. He wasn't shaving, his eyes had dark circles underneath, he looked thinner.

I called his office, leaving messages with Leah, from dispatch, which he never returned. I sent him a letter; much like the first one he'd sent me, telling him, asking him, to meet me out by the cliffs at sunrise. He didn't show up.

I waited for two hours before getting in my car and driving. Just driving.

That afternoon I found myself in Deep Ellum, in a bar, getting drunk. I noticed a guy a couple of hours later, dancing and grinding off to the side of the dance floor all by himself. He reminded me of Jake in his appearance and I approached him.

Seth, as I found out his name was, took me back to his place and we started making out. Our shirts were off, our hands in each other's pants, stroking one another. The lights were dim, a low pulse of music reverberating through the apartment. He unzipped my pants and pulled my dick out, scooting down the couch, he looked up and said "Let me do this for you, Jasper."

It was too close to the first time with Jake and suddenly he was all I could think about. I didn't want Seth, I didn't want a quick fuck. I wanted Jake. A life with Jake... and I was more than willing to fight for it.

The city's Fourth of July celebration was tomorrow... and I was coming out. No longer was I going to hide who I was. I had served this city for two terms and my sexual orientation had not had any direct correlation to the decisions I'd made.

If they couldn't handle having a gay mayor, then I'd moved on to someplace that could. Because they were also going to have to be okay with a gay sheriff... if, after tomorrow, they didn't know they had a gay sheriff, then I would have to leave just to never see him again. It would mean that he had rejected me.

I made my apologies to Seth and headed home.

I was in good spirits when I rose the morning of the fourth. I showered and dressed casually. I ate a light breakfast. My stomach couldn't handle much as the butterflies flitted round and round in it.

I walked into town, a smile in place.

I wished everyone a happy fourth, stopping to pose for pictures with babies and helping the elderly cross the street. The whole town was gathering at the park for games, grilling out, contests, face painting, sweet treats... you name it, it was probably included in our celebration.

It was a good day, but as the afternoon shadows became longer, I began to get nervous. It was almost time for me to take the band stand and invite the town to stay for the fireworks show being put on by the fire department, and I hadn't seen him all day.

I knew he was around though, because I'd asked after him and he'd been seen. He was just expertly avoiding me. He knew my plans.

Finally, I was on the stage, my carefully rehearsed speech coming from my lips as my eyes scanned the crowd. When I found him at the back of the crowd, slightly hidden by the branches of a tree, I soaked him in. His height, his broad chest on display in an old Duran Duran tee with 'Hungry Like the Wolf' on it, his thick muscled thighs hidden by a pair of loose running shorts.

I finished the prepared section of my speech and took a deep breath as the townsfolk clapped. They started to disperse when I tapped the mic.

"Um, if ya'll don't mind hanging out for just a couple more minutes, I've got something else to say," the words were a little shaky as they were brought to high volume by the speakers. Jake stiffened and moved out from under the branches where I could now see him fully. I'd never seen him so casual... or so gorgeous. He crossed his arms over his chest, his biceps bulging with the movement. His lips were pursed tightly and his dark brown eyes were watching me heatedly.

They stilled and turned back to face me, confusion on their faces. I swallowed thickly and it echoed through the mic.

"Let me start by saying I consider the town of Sweetwater my home, and that I consider all of ya'll family. I've been to your weddings and graduations, your baptisms and your funerals. I've loved serving as your mayor and living here. But it's time I let you all know the truth about me."

I paused as curious whispers and mumblings began travelling through the crowd. I looked to the back and Jake was gone.

So I had my answer. But I'd already gone too far to stop now and I'd told myself I was taking this step whether he was there or not.

No. More. Hiding.

"There's really no easy way to say this, so, I'll just put it out there. I'm gay."

You could hear the cicadas singing in the tree but that was about it.

Old Mrs. Banner, sitting in her wheelchair, called out, "Well of course you are deary, we all are... it's a day for celebration so we should all be happy!"

The crowd burst into laughter at her innocent remark and I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders as a shy grin welled up on my face.

"Well, that's quite true Mrs. B, but erm, that's not what I meant. What I was trying to explain..."

She held up her hand, and used her pointer finger to beckon me towards her. I climbed down the few stairs from the bandstand and made my way towards her. When I reached her, she offered me her hand and I took it. Her hand was small and frail, her skin seemingly paper thin, but I knew she was a tough old bird, had been around and endured a long time.

"I know what you were saying Mayor, what I was saying is that it doesn't matter. It's a happy day and if there's a single person here that doesn't agree with me, they can take it up with me." Tears started to well in the corner of my eyes. "You've done this town proud, boy, and who you choose to love should have no bearing on whether you're entitled to keep leading us or not."

She raised her voice at the end, challenging the people around us. No one started calling me names, no one pulled their children away from me. Instead, the people of my town, my family, all came forward, one by one, to pat me on the back, give me a hug as they whispered their thanks and showed me their support.

I'll admit I was a snotty mess by the time they'd all come forward. All except for one.

I felt a tug on my shorts and looked down into the wide eyes of little Nessie Cullen. "Yes, sugar?" I asked, kneeling down so she didn't have to look up at me.

Her coppery curls were a wild mess around her freckle spattered face, "Momma just said that you don't love Miss Rosalie anymore?" I looked up and found Bella Cullen blushing from embarrassment.

"That's not what I said, Nessie. I said Miss Rosalie had moved away."

I laughed, "Its fine, Bella. Nessie, I'll always love Miss Rosalie... she has a very special place in my heart, but she was ready to go experience new things and it wasn't my place to hold her back." I reached out and tapped her nose with my finger and she giggled.

"So who do you love now then, Mr. Jasper?" she asked innocently and my chest constricted painfully, leaving me to fight to keep the carefree smile on my face.

The knot didn't have time to fully form before I heard his voice behind me.

"Me."

I shot up and spun around to face Jacob. "At least I hope he does after I've been such a moron, because I love him," he said, looking at me with his eyes full of apology.

"With all my heart," I whispered and then I was in his arms. We kept it family appropriate, a hug and a closed lip kiss, but it was the most erotic thing I'd done with him in my opinion.

As we pulled apart, the park filled with the sounds of squeals and high pitched whizzes and the sky blossomed in color.

The fireworks had started.

In more than one way.

We were in the open and would never hide behind closed doors again.

**~The End~**


End file.
